


That Damn Door

by Ynbnsupremacist



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, Voyeurism, Yeonbin is loud, Yeonjun is a moaning mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynbnsupremacist/pseuds/Ynbnsupremacist
Summary: “Oh... oh, wait, what are you trying to say? Are you really asking me to...” Yeonjun looks shocked, stumbling onto his own words.“To watch you and Soobin fucking.” Beomgyu smiles brightly, finally saying what he was struggling to ask about for weeks. “Please, I promise to behave.”...In which Beomgyu gets curious to see what happens inside Yeonjun’s room during the night.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	That Damn Door

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is my first fan fiction ever and English is not my mother language so please be gentle. I haven’t really revised it either so I’m sorry, but enjoy!!! And let me know what you think in the comments

It was driving him crazy.

It all started when Beomgyu noticed Soobin was leaving their room way too frequently during the week, when he thought Beomgyu had already fallen asleep.

He really tried to tell himself it was nothing and that maybe Soobin was just doing something stupid like playing games in the middle of the night.

But his curious ass wouldn’t let him stay unbothered.

One day, then, he decided to wait a couple minutes after Soobin left the room not to be suspicious and grabbed his water bottle before making his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t find the older boy anywhere in the house, which has made him decide to just go back to sleep and maybe ask the other on the next day to sate his curiosity. He automatically changed his mind, though, when he passed by Yeonjun’s room and heard some... strange noises. 

No.

That couldn’t be it. He thought his ears were somehow betraying him.

Until he heard it again.

Beomgyu got closer to the door to make sure he wasn’t thinking too much. He could clearly hear someone moaning... maybe two people moaning together... could Soobin have convinced Yeonjun to bring someone in and use his room to have sex? Impossible, Beomgyu thought. He was sure Soobin wouldn’t do that, at least not 3 or 4 times a week. It left him wondering about several possibilities until he got to hear Yeonjun saying “binnie... it feels so good”. That made him almost drop his water bottle and want to jump out the window. He couldn’t believe Yeonjun and Soobin were fucking... in Yeonjun’s room... that often. He tried to get even closer, which has made it possible for him to hear wet sounds and Yeonjun’s voice calling Soobin’s name again in the dirtiest way. He thought he should be feeling ashamed or shocked, but instead he was feeling... hot? Well, all those sounds and the recently formed image in his brain of his hyungs having sex has caused his cock to twitch painfully in his pants, whether he was willing to accept it or not.

Beomgyu could’ve just ignored what happened, but it was hard to take that “scene” out of his mind, so he decided to do the dumbest thing ever: follow Soobin-hyung every time he escaped to Yeonjun’s bedroom. That would always make him return with a hard on and masturbate imagining all the things that were happening behind that damn door. Gosh, how he wished he could see through. 

This little brat born in 2001 could’ve once again tried to ignore that desire, but as said before, his curious (and now horny) ass wouldn’t let him. 

So he decided to do something even dumber than the dumbest thing ever.  
____________

“Yeonjun-hyung.” Beomgyu finally says after staring at Yeonjun for a while.

“Yes.” Yeonjun replies, checking their cupboard.

“I know your secret.” The younger smirks lightly, making sure no one was around.

Yeonjun widens his eyes and automatically closes the cupboard. “No!” He lifts his hands in front of his chest and looks at Beomgyu. “Listen, I know I shouldn’t have done this, I’m sorry, but I’ll make it up to you later, I know you like pizza and I should’ve asked if you wanted to order with me, but I was so hungry that I could barely think, I’m sorry, please don’t tell Taehyun and don’t tell Soobin I ate his ice cream either.” He talks nonstop, only leaving Beomgyu confused over all that useless information.

“Wait, what? No, I can order pizza later”.

Yeonjun sighs in relief, relaxing his muscles.

“But I’ll definitely tell Soobin-hyung you ate his ice cream”. 

“No!” Yeonjun grasps his hair with both hands. “I’m a food stealer, I admit it, but please don’t tell bunny, he’s gonna be mad, I’ll buy another one”.

Beomgyu flinches at the nickname Yeonjun used that made them sound like a way too sweet and clingy couple. “What did you just call him?”

“Bunny. I mean, Binnie.” Yeonjun shakes his head like a puppy whose fur is wet.

“Anyway, I’m not talking about ice cream or pizza.” Beomgyu crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“What are you talking about then? I don’t have any secrets.” Yeonjun just stood there, looking at his dongsaeng.

“Well, yeah, I don’t think secret is the best word for that, you don’t even try to hide it, but I’m talking about you and Soobin-hyung... you know... fucking in your room every day”.

Yeonjun widens his eyes once more, leaving his lips opened without knowing what to say, but feeling his eyes watering a bit, lowering his voice. “B-Beomgyu, please... don’t tell manager-nim, I’m sorry, I can do anything you want, but please...” Yeonjun winks several times and looks up to avoid his tears from falling down his cheeks.

Beomgyu feels a tad touched and surprised by Yeonjun’s reaction, getting closer to him and reaching his hair, petting it carefully before slapping the older on the back of his head. “Of course I’m not telling manager-nim, you dumb bitch, who do you think I am? Aren’t we friends or something?” 

Yeonjun looked at him, sniffing and still trying to hold his tears, hugging the younger tightly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you, my little Gyu”.

“Aish.” Beomgyu laughs and hugs him back. “What’s wrong with you?”

After cleaning the corner of his eyes with his fingers, Yeonjun steps back and looks at Beomgyu. “But wait a minute... why are you telling me about it if you’re not telling anyone else?”

“I never said I wasn’t telling anyone else, but... let’s say I also have a secret.” Beomgyu looks away, not wanting to look Yeonjun straight in the eyes while confessing he masturbated thinking of them fucking.

“What secret? Do you fuck Taehyun?”

Beomgyu looks at him, totally flabbergasted. “No! I don’t think he’s interested anyway, I only...” He looks down, feeling slightly shy. “I like listening to what you and Soobin-hyung do in the bedroom”.

Yeonjun steps back again, trying to process what his dongsaeng has just said. “W-What... what do you mean?”

“I mean I...” Beomgyu closes his eyes. “Aish, I accidentally heard it once and got a boner, then I went to your door again the day after when Soobin-hyung left our room... then I did it over and over again... then I followed you both to the bathroom that day on BigHit.” He finally looks at Yeonjun. “Sorry, I couldn’t believe you two were going to suck each other’s dick at the company”.

Yeonjun giggles a bit ashamed, scratching his head. “Damn, I didn’t know we were that addictive”.

“Yeah, but that... got me feeling a bit... curious about, you know, about how it looks like”.

“Oh... oh, wait, what are you trying to say? Are you really asking me to...” Yeonjun looks shocked, stumbling onto his own words.

“To watch you and Soobin fucking.” Beomgyu smiles brightly, finally saying what he was struggling to ask about for weeks. “Please, I promise to behave.” He pouts, making Yeonjun put on a disgusted face.

“Ew, how can you do a cute expression asking for something as absurd?”

“Pretty please, Junnie-hyung, I’m just a curious and painfully single gay boy”.

Yeonjun thinks for seconds that truly felt like hours. He didn’t want to admit it right away, but the idea of someone watching him and Soobin having sex sounded at least... exciting. He would love somebody to witness how good Soobin could make him feel. “Deal, I’ll talk to him”.  
________________

After the weird conversation in the kitchen, Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking about ways to approach Soobin without sounding like a pervert. He just wanted to have a different experience to add on their sex curriculum... right?

“Baby.” Yeonjun says sweetly, looking up to his boyfriend.

They were both seating on the couch watching a movie and waiting for the others to return to the dorm. Beomgyu and Huening were grabbing them dinner and Taehyun was staying a little longer to practice. 

“Yes, baby.” Soobin replies, looking back at the boy seating next to him.

“I have something to tell you.” Yeonjun whispers, playing with his hands on his thighs.

Soobin hummed and nodded waiting for him to continue.

“I-I... I ate your ice cream.” Yeonjun says stupidly, regretting almost simultaneously.

“Uh? Is that it? I noticed, but I thought it was Ningning so I asked him to bring me some more.”

“Wait, I asked him to bring you more.”

“Double win for me then.” Soobin sticks his tongue out and winks.

Yeonjun giggles nervously, getting closer to Soobin and leaning onto his shoulder. The other hugs him by the waist and kisses the top of his head.

“Binnie... someone knows about us.” Yeonjun whispers again as if he was afraid somebody could listen.

“Yeah, Ningning knows it all.” Soobin says nonchalantly. 

“What?” Yeonjun moves back to look at Soobin with his classic shocked face. “What do you mean by it all? Binnie, he’s a baby.” Yeonjun jumps to Soobin’s lap, holding both his wrists. “He’s not supposed to know about what parents do when they love each other”.

“Junnie-hyung, he has just turned 20 and we are not his parents.” Soobin laughs at his dramatic boyfriend’s face.

“But he’s not supposed to hear us making love.” Yeonjun tightens the grasp on the younger’s wrists.

Soobin widens his eyes, relaxing his expression a moment later and snickering. “Yeonjun, what the heck goes inside your big head?”

They are both interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

“Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung.” Hueningkai says with a cute voice and enters the place accompanied by Beomgyu. “I brought us fried chicken- oops, am I supposed to be watching this?” He looks at the boys seating on the couch and Yeonjun immediately stands up, letting Soobin go.

“Ya! We weren’t doing anything, what are you talking about?” 

Hueningkai looks at Yeonjun, throwing some kisses repeatedly, screaming, and running to the kitchen when the older comes in his direction, threatening to punch him in the face.

“You guys are disgusting.” Beomgyu follows Huening to the kitchen, putting what they bought on the counter.

“You aren’t, you know that?” Huening messes Beomgyu’s hair with both hands.

“Stop arguing nonsense and let’s organize the table to eat, Taehyun should be coming soon.” Soobin finally stands up.

“Yes, I like that.” Yeonjun rubs Soobin’s belly, taking him to the kitchen as well.  
____________

“Junnie-hyung.” Soobin calls Yeonjun after finishing the dishes. “What do you really want to tell me?”

“Well...” Yeonjun breathes deeply before answering. “Ok, Beomgyu came to talk to me.” He reaches Soobin out and back hugs him, resting his head on the curve of his neck to avoid eye contact. “And he told me he once followed you at dawn to know where you did go... so he heard us... you know... having sex.”

“Oh my... did he?” Soobin turns around and hugs Yeonjun, trying to keep calm not to scare his boyfriend. “Jeez, that’s not good, I should talk to him, now every time I leave the room and he notices it he’ll think I had left to go to your bedroom fuck your brains out”.

Yeonjun laughs and hugs him tighter, rubbing his nose on Soobin’s neck. “As you should”.

Soobin slaps the other’s ass, snickering. “You pervert... Gosh, I feel embarrassed, I should’ve told him we’re dating”.

“But that’s not the end of the story”.

“Tell me then.” Soobin blushes only by imagining how this situation could get worse.

“He confessed he... got turned on by hearing the two of us”.

“Oh... no.” Soobin feels even worse, it’s not like he was ashamed of doing what he does with Yeonjun, but he would never ever imagine one of his members getting turned on by their intimacy.

“More than once”.

“Jun... where is this conversation going?” Soobin grips Yeonjun’s waist, feeling his hands a little sweaty.

“He said he got curious about how it looks like and asked me to watch us do it”.

“And have you considered saying yes?” Soobin frailly pushes the older away, still holding his waist.

“No, I have considered talking to you.” Yeonjun looks Soobin in the eyes.

“Listen, I was kidding when I said you would love to show yourself off totally wrecked during sex”.

“Mmmh... that’s your fault then, now I want it”.

“No”.

“Bunny...”

“No way I’m letting one of our members watching us having sex, hyung, have you lost your mind? I was also kidding when I said I would fuck your brains out.” Soobin knocks his own head, still surprised by the request.

“Bunny, please... now I’m curious too.” Yeonjun pouts his thick lips.

“Baby, I can’t, that would feel too awkward to handle, imagine if I lose my erection.”

“I suck you off”.

Soobin slaps Yeonjun’s ass once more, ready to say something but being cut in by someone heading to the kitchen.

“What are you two doing?” Taehyun’s voice invades the space, causing Yeonjun and Soobin to undo their hug.

“Talking.” Soobin is the one who answers.

“Uh-huh, love talk.” Taehyun puts the bottle he’s holding in the fridge.

“What’s wrong with these people living here?” Yeonjun crosses his arms, trying to sound convincing.

“You guys are too bold... plus Huening is my roommate and it’s easy to confuse him.” Taehyun winks at them. “Don’t make out in the kitchen.” He walks in the direction of his room.

“Ya!” Yeonjun takes one of the kitchen cloths and throws it on him, glancing at Soobin with a desperate look. “Everybody knows it.” He whispers. “What are we gonna do, Binnie?”

“Nothing... or make out in the kitchen.” Soobin snickers boldly, causing Yeonjun to blush. “No...” he continues to talk. “You’re not blushing over what I just said after wanting me to get you laid for our friend to see”. 

“But that’s different”.

“Yes, that’s crazy and that’s a no no”.  
____________

“Bunny”.

“No”. Soobin takes the coffee straw to his pouty lips, almost spitting the drink after seeing Yeonjun’s funny face of annoyance.

“I’ll end you up”. Yeonjun attacks his boyfriends clavicles, making him scream and try to avoid contact.

Yeonjun lets Soobin go when his cake arrives at their table, shyly saying thank you to the waitress and bowing politely. 

“Are you gonna eat me up?” The younger takes the straw to his lips again, pouting cutely as he swallows the cold beverage.

“Are you listening to that? He thinks he’s like you.” Yeonjun weirdly whispers to his cake, putting one of his arms between his space on the table and Soobin’s, trying to protect his dessert.

Soobin slaps the back of his head. “Stop being a weirdo, please”.

“I love you too.” He smiles to his boyfriend and starts eating. “But as I was saying... we need to buy more lube”. Yeonjun lowers his voice when vocalizing the last part.

“Uh? Buy more lube?” Soobin asks unnecessarily loud, making Yeonjun wanting to break the plate he was using on his own head.

“Yes, you idiot, shut up.” Yeonjun hits Soobin with his elbow while the latter tries to control his laughter.

“Mmmh, someone wants to use lube.” Soobin places his head on his hyung’s shoulder, smelling the perfume that comes from his neck. “For what?” He lowers his voice, causing Yeonjun to tremble. “Do you want me to put my fingers inside you?” He puts his hand down Yeonjun’s thigh, moving slowly to the inner part. “I love to hear your moans when I use my fingers on you, can you remember the sensation, baby?” 

Yeonjun gasps and looks down to his thigh, opening them to let Soobin come up, touching his crotch before abruptly moving away. “Ok, finish your cake so we can go to the drugstore and go back to the practice room”.

The older pouts. “I hate you”.

Soobin winks and smiles, showing his cute dimples. “I love you too”.  
_____________

Their practice has gone painfully slow. All five boys were extremely tired and Yeonjun was specially annoyed. Soobin had decided to tease the poor boy the whole day, whispering dirty words and licking him somewhere in every opportunity he had.

Of course that didn’t go unnoticed by Beomgyu’s eyes, he knew what was happening tonight.  
_____________

Soobin knocks Yeonjun’s door, entering quietly, and being welcomed with a warm kiss on his lips. 

“Hi, baby.” Yeonjun locks the door, pressing Soobin onto it, getting closer enough to touch the younger’s pelvic region with his already hardened cock.

“Mmh, what is that? Are you hard already? Slut”. Soobin grips his boy’s waist tightly, rubbing their bodies. 

“Am I?” Yeonjun licks Soobin’s neck. “You’ve been teasing me all day.” He sucks the other’s skin, making him moan softly. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Yeonjun looks at Soobin and closes the gap between their lips, starting a slow and sensual kiss, holding the younger’s ass with both hands. 

Yeonjun then starts searching for friction, rubbing his body against his boyfriend’s, moaning between the kiss. “Mmh, I’m so horny.” Yeonjun stops the kiss and says shamelessly, on his dirty tone, making Soobin switch their positions and bring him to his lap, holding his hips firmly and forcing his body into Yeonjun’s, making the friction stronger. The older rolls his eyes, bitting his bottom lip and whimpering over the pressure Soobin is doing while pushing his pelvis repeatedly, feeling his own dick getting harder and harder. 

“Yes, feels so good.” Yeonjun moans and grips Soobin’s shoulder, holding himself while his body goes up and down. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the boy gasping and mewling next to his ear. “Soobin-ah.” He whimpers when Soobin sucks his neck’s skin, arching his back and twisting his head to the side, letting the other slide his tongue and suck his sensitive spots.

Soobin moves his lips away from Yeonjun’s neck, slowing his body movements down in order to put his lips back on the other’s, feeling him body rolling as he can to keep grinding on Soobin’s bulge.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu slides his back down the door, sitting next to it, feeling like they were going to bring it down at any time because of the noises of Yeonjun’s body slamming against the wood. The youngest among them three could hear his hyungs moaning as clear as never because of their proximity. That damn door.

Inside, Soobin puts Yeonjun down, taking off his own clothes as fast as he can, being followed by the older. “Come here.” Yeonjun pulls Soobin to his bed. “Lie down.”

Soobin obeys and lays himself down, smirking when he sees his boyfriend coming and placing his body on top of Soobin’s, but in the opposite direction, with his face close to the younger’s dick and his ass in front of Soobin’s face.

Yeonjun smiles and takes Soobin’s length, starting with slow movements with his tongue around the younger’s tip, causing him to groan.

Soobin holds Yeonjun’s dick as well, putting it in his mouth, licking and sucking his glans, moaning louder when the older starts swallowing his cock, and rubbing the sensitive skin against his tongue. 

Yeonjun continues to suck his boyfriend’s dick like a candy, making the wet noises spread over the room... and over their corridor.

Beomgyu was still sitting on the floor, getting more and more desperate because of the volume in his pants, he was trying hard to control himself from taking his organ out and masturbating in the middle of their house. Although it was painful, he wasn’t leaving any soon.

Yeonjun lets a loud moan escape from his thick and wet lips when he feels Soobin’s tongue on his rim, taking the other’s dick out of his mouth for a moment. “Baby...mmmh, yes.” He rolls his hips a bit, searching for more contact.

Soobin continues to lick the boy’s rim and perineum, grabbing his ass with both hands and giving it a grip. “Don’t stop, Junnie.” Soobin puts his pelvis up, ordering Yeonjun to keep going. And so does he until the younger slaps his ass and moves away. “Oh no...” he slides his index finger on the older’s rim. “Junnie, I forgot the lube in my room.”

“Uh?” He looks back, also moving away from Soobin and sitting on his bed. “Go there, then, quickly.”

Soobin gets immediately up, not bothering in dressing something to cover his body, and goes directly in the door’s direction, opening it.

Beomgyu looks at him, completely startled. Soobin closes the door behind him, trying to cover his penis with his hands. “what the heck are you doing here?” The older whispers so Yeonjun couldn’t hear them. “I...” Beomgyu can’t help but stare at his hyung’s body, getting surprised by how good it looked. He knew Soobin had a nice body, but seeing him naked hits differently. 

The older frowns and stares at him. “Just go inside and wait.” Soobin says with a deep voice, turning away and heading to the room he shared with Beomgyu.

The youngest was definitely shocked, he couldn’t believe that was truly happening. But he decided to enter the room quickly to prove himself it wasn’t a dream.

Yeonjun widens his eyes and stops stroking his dick when he sees Beomgyu approaching. “What are you doing here? Soobin’s gonna kill you, go to sleep, child.” 

“Soobin-hyung asked me to come in, I was next to the door when he opened it.” Beomgyu sits on a chair, looking directly at Yeonjun.

“You. Are. A pervert.”

“Yes, I am, that’s why I’m here.”

Soobin enters the room holding the lube, closing the door and ignoring Beomgyu’s presence. He goes back to the bed and pushes Yeonjun to lay him down, surprising him a little. The younger looks into his eyes and gives him a kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna prep you so I can fuck you good, okay?” 

Yeonjun gasps in anticipation, opening his legs up. Soobin spreads lube in three of his fingers, placing the first one on the other’s rim and cautiously penetrating him. “Keep going.” Yeonjun says, placing his hands on Soobin’s back as he puts another finger inside him. The younger curves both his fingers inside Yeonjun, touching his prostate and causing him to mewl and close his eyes. “Binnie... please, again.” He talks in a low voice, but moans loudly when Soobin starts stimulating his sweet spot continuously.

Beomgyu observes everything with great attention, maybe he has never paid that much attention to something in his whole life. The chemistry between the two boys in front of Beomgyu are undoubtedly causing him to lose his mind. He couldn’t hold it back anymore, but he decided to wait a little longer.

Soobin inserts the last finger, breathing heavily and feeling his cock twitching at the sight of Yeonjun groaning and the sensation of the older’s short nails on his skin.

After a short while, Yeonjun opens his eyes and stares at Soobin. “Baby... fuck me already, please.” 

Soobin doesn’t think twice before taking his fingers out of Yeonjun and placing the tip of his cock on the boy’s rim, rubbing it there and penetrating him slowly, rolling his eyes and moaning at the sensation of his boyfriend’s tight hole. He starts thrusting right away, at a slow pace, bringing his body down to touch Yeonjun’s, kissing his neck and listening to him whimper close to his ear, causing him to shiver.

Beomgyu was enjoying the sight, but he was almost crying over the pain he was feeling down there, so he decides to discretely put his right hand under his pants and underwear, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally touches himself.

“Faster.” Yeonjun pulls Soobin’s hair, demanding.

The younger also does it right away, thrusting faster and bitting Yeonjun’s skin. “Mmmh, baby, harder.” Yeonjun shivers and uses his dirtiest tone again, causing Soobin to place his hands next to the older’s head, slamming into his hole. “Like... that.” Yeonjun tries to say it clearly, being cut by his own groans that insisted to leave his throat.

The youngest among them three starts stroking his dick faster as well, feeling like his mind was being blown away.

Soobin takes Yeonjun’s right leg and places it on his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts and touching the boy’s sweet spot again. “Oh, fuck, Binnie, right there... please-ah.” Soobin smirks and starts to fuck him slower, but hitting it hard to rub his prostate. “Yes...” Yeonjun almost melts at the sensation, staring at the younger’s with half-lidded eyes. “Harder.” He groans with a weak voice, gripping the bedsheet.

“So beautiful.” Soobin whispers, trying to control the volume of his moans, fucking his boyfriend merciless and nonstop.

Beomgyu opens his mouth up, getting shocked at how dirty they could sound and look while having sex. If someone asked him earlier he would never bet Soobin and Yeonjun could vocalize all those things, specially to each other.

Soobin takes his length out of Yeonjun and sits back on the bed. The older whines, twisting his body a bit. “Come here.” Soobin demands and Yeonjun switches his position, sitting on the other’s lap and letting him penetrate him again.

Yeonjun starts to ride Soobin fast, holding his shoulders and feeling the other’s grip on his waist. Choi Yeonjun moans shamelessly, being not even a little bit bothered by Beomgyu’s presence. The latter, in its turn, continues to masturbate while staring at the couple, following his hyung’s hips with his pretty little eyes. Yeonjun rolls his body, goes up and down, and looks Soobin straight in the eyes to capture his reactions. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“You know it does.” Soobin replies, bringing Yeonjun’s body even closer, getting the boy’s dick with his right hand, stroking it as he bites Yeonjun’s shoulder, groaning loudly and closing his eyes.

“You close, Binnie? Cum inside me.” Yeonjun whispers as he contracts himself against Soobin’s length, scratching the back of his neck as he breaths heavily.

The younger leans his head back and shuts his eyes, stopping to stroke Yeonjun’s dick to grip both of his thighs. “I’m close.” He moans and keeps gripping Yeonjun’s sweaty legs as the boy continues to work himself up and down until Soobin comes, trembling and moaning so loud that it surprises Beomgyu and makes Yeonjun shut him up with one of his hands. 

The older smirks and starts kissing Soobin while the latter tries to recover from his high. Yeonjun feels the boy’s warm cum inside him, rolling his hips slowly, making Soobin whimper since he was sensitive. 

That makes Beomgyu shiver and stop working on himself, he didn’t want to come yet. 

Yeonjun cuts the kiss and moves away from his boyfriend’s lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Binnie, please...” he opens his legs and stares at Soobin who places himself between them, taking Yeonjun’s dick with his mouth right away, moving his head at a steady pace. “Fuck.” Yeonjun mewls and grasps the younger’s hair. “Mmmh, close.” He feels his heart beating fast as he tightens the grip on the other’s hair. “Y-yes, gonna cum.” He looks directly at Beomgyu, who feels his cheeks getting hotter due to the intense sight. The older closes his eyes and contracts all his muscles as he comes in Soobin’s mouth, bitting his plump bottom lip to control his sounds.

Soobin swallows Yeonjun’s cum, licking his length once more before getting up and lying down on the bed again. The older tries to control his fast breath and lies down next to Soobin, hugging him and looking at Beomgyu.

“Can we watch you now?” Surprisingly, Soobin is the one who asks, hugging Yeonjun back.

Both boys stare at Beomgyu as he stands up and takes his clothes off, sitting back on the chair and holding his dick, closing his eyes and starting to work on his sensitive organ.

Beomgyu lets deep moans escape from his throat as he masturbates at a fast pace, arching his back and feeling so desperate to cum. He moans a bit louder as he feels the satisfying sensation building on his belly, stroking even faster and coming after a couple minutes, getting his hands and abs dirty.

After the three of them cleaned all the mess, they sat on Yeonjun’s bed, looking at each other and laughing over the embarrassment. 

“That’s crazy... thank you for the experience though.” Beomgyu states.

“You’re welcome.” Soobin replies. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“Shit, I need to tell someone, please.” He looks at his hyungs with his puppy eyes.

“Do you really wanna embarrass yourself at this extent?”

“Of course I’m not gonna embarrass myself, I’ll tell them how you scream ‘oh, Soobinnie, yes yes, harder’.

“You bastard.” Yeonjun attacks Beomgyu’s neck with both hands, making him scream and move away.

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake the others up.” Soobin holds Yeonjun by the waist.

Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at Yeonjun. “I bet your friend Wooyoung would love to know that.” 

“Yeah, tell him.” Soobin pets Yeonjun’s waist, getting surprised when he attacks his clavicle. “Oh, you startled me!”

“Anyway I’m heading back to our room.” Beomgyu stand up. “That will probably become my room.”

“It might.” Yeonjun hugs Soobin tightly, resting his head on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against it.  
_____________  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that’s it! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to bring a bit of humor, hope I didn’t fail on that one. Anyways, Yeonbin gay, I hope you guys give me some feedback so I can maybe think of a next one? Well, we’ll see! Goodbye and stay safe!


End file.
